Stents are well known medical devices that are used for maintaining the patency of a large variety of lumens of the human body. The most frequent use is for implantation into the coronary vasculature. Stents have been used for this purpose for almost twenty years. Some current stent designs such as the CORDIS BX Velocity™ stent have the required flexibility and radial rigidity to provide excellent clinical results. Yet sometimes such stents are not able to be delivered through extremely torturous or highly calcified vessels.
Many current tubular stents use a multiplicity of circumferential sets of strut members connected by either straight longitudinal connecting links or undulating longitudinal (flexible) connecting links. The circumferential sets of strut members are typically formed from a series of diagonal sections connected to curved sections forming a closed-ring, generally slotted structure. This structure expands radially outwardly as the balloon on which the stent is mounted is inflated to form the element in the stent that provides structural support for the arterial wall.
A closed-cell stent is sometimes considered a stent in which (except at the longitudinal ends of the stent) every curved section of each central circumferential set of strut members has a connection to one end of a flexible link leaving no “unconnected” central curved sections. A stent with to more than half of its central (non-end) curved sections “unconnected” can be considered to be an “open-cell” stent. A hybrid design stent is one that has fewer than half or exactly half of its central curved sections being “unconnected”.